Fear
by DragonBlood-Katana
Summary: Based off of a prompt from tumblr. It's cute KageHina because there always needs to be more fluff for them because everything else is so SAD and it hurts what's left of my heart. Therefore, fluff is born.


Kageyama sighed heavily as he heard the announcement boom through the airport that the plane was being delayed _again_. It was three in the morning, he was exhausted, and his flight was supposed to have left four and a half hours ago. But _no._ Of course not. Some goddamned storm had to blow in, with high winds and flood alerts and thunder and lightning. The whole damned nine yards. It was a pain in his ass, and he couldn't find a free charger so that he could keep playing Flappy Bird, since yelling at the pixelated birds was really all he could do to entertain himself at the moment.

Finally, he spotted a vacant outlet in a corner of the room. Someone else was curled up next to it, but they weren't using it, so he figured it was alright. He walked over and plopped down next to the person, only sparing them a brief glance as he plugged his charger into the wall. They were wearing jeans and a black hoodie; the hood was pulled up and they were curled into such a tight ball that Kageyama couldn't see any of their face. He briefly wondered what their deal was, then cast off those thoughts. It wasn't any of his business, and he didn't really care anyway. Besides, Flappy Bird was calling.

Kageyama spent a fifteen or so minutes growling colorful swear words at his phone and aggressively tapping the screen before the storm started to pick up pace. He paused, sighing heavily, as whoever the fuck it was gave them the news that the flight would be grounded for yet another hour. He was determined not to fall asleep until he was on the plane, but if it wasn't leaving until fucking _five in the morning,_ he was starting to think that he was going to have to reconsider that decision.

Thunder crashed loudly and the person beside him, who hadn't moved up until that point, flinched. Violently. They seemed to curl up even more, if that was possible, and a soft whimper was barely audible. Kageyama couldn't help but stare. Were they… afraid of _thunder?_

He reached out and lightly poked the figure it what he hoped was their shoulder; the hoodie was too baggy for him to tell. "Oi, you alright?"

They flinched again and looked up. Kageyama's breath froze in his throat. The person was a boy his age, maybe a bit younger. He had such bright red hair that it was almost orange and wide, almost too-innocent brown eyes. All in all, he was the most beautiful person Kageyama had seen.

But his face was pale, his eyes wide with fear and brimming with tears. It was clear that Kageyama's guess had been correct and that yes, that mysteriously gorgeous boy was absolutely terrified of thunder. And, of course, Kageyama—being the awkward and horrible-with-words person he was—had absolutely no idea how to handle the other's tears.

Thunder boomed again and the redhead squeezed his eyes shut tightly. At a loss for what to do, Kageyama hesitantly pulled the other into a one-armed hug, bringing him closer. The smaller of the two stiffened but quickly relaxed, leaning into Kageyama's embrace.

It took a good half an hour for the stranger to calm down, and Kageyama spent the entire time hoping like hell that he couldn't hear how hard his heart was pounding. When the tears did eventually stop, the redhead pulled away and sniffled a couple times, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

"S-sorry… you didn't have to do that,"

Kageyama sighed and flicked him lightly on the forehead. "Off course I did, dumbass. What kind of person would I be if I didn't help you? You were fucking sobbing. I'm not that much of an ass."

He chuckled and Kageyama's heart did annoying acrobatics in his chest. "My name's Shouyou, by the way. Shouyou Hinata."

 _Shouyou._ Kageyama finally had a name to put to that face.

"I'm Tobio Kageyama,"

Shouyou grinned. "Well, thanks a lot! I'm really sorry about that; it's just that thunder is so loud and…" he shivered and Kageyama wrapped his arm around his shoulders again.

"Hey, stop thinking about it,"

Shouyou smiled weakly and nodded, leaning his head against Kageyama's shoulder. "Alright,"

Ten minutes later, he was fast asleep. Kageyama was a bit annoyed at first, then remembered that sunny smile.

 _Maybe I should get his number. I certainly wouldn't mind keeping in touch._


End file.
